Metal City
Metal City is a location in the Bloodlines series and the main setting for the duration of Act 1: Lineage. It is a city comprised entirely of advanced technology, though the outskirts are not as highly advanced or outfitted with electronic. Various mobians and humans live in Metal City however, most of the jobs and manual labor are completed by robots. Located beneath Metal City is the underground Merc City, where mercenaries come from all over for the vast and wide selection of equipment from various merchants. Mercenary team Jack the Dingo and Axel the Bandicoot live in an abandoned building along the outskirts of Metal City with Jessabel the Otter and TAU. TAU is capable of interfacing with the technology of Metal City and can see virtually everything occurring within the city. Points of Interest Museum of Natural History The local museum often housing several exhibits. Orphanage The local orphanage where Jack, Axel and Jessabel all grew up. Bullet Train Station Bullet Train Station is one of Metal City's connections to the other cities. The tracks travel to Metal City from various other stations and allows individuals to travel to and from the city as they please. It is known for it's speed and very quiet engines. One of the many stops on the Bullet Train is the Casino Night Zone, owned by Mammoth Mogul. Dycorp The location of a private techno-warfare company, which was responsible for the creation of TAU and SIGN, Dycorp is now a black-listed target by the military after SIGN slaughtered everyone inside and now holds the building for his own purposes. Vila Night Club Located in the CBD of Metal City, Vila Night Club is a popular meeting spot for the locals. It also contains one of the secret entrances to Merc City. Hospital The local hospital of Metal City. Central Spire The central hub of Metal City, most of the cities communications and security is managed from this location. It is also a popular tourist destination. Other Points of Interest *Metal City Airfield: As Metal City's primary form of transportation to other areas, the airfield contains various planes of different sizes and speeds for individuals to travel. *Metal City Police Department: MCPD is located near the central spire, it is also apart of the cities jail and houses some of the hardest criminals in the city. *Metal City Jail House: Built adjacent to the police station, the Metal City prison is host to some of the hardest criminals in the cities. *Metal City Light House: Another popular tourist destination, the light house help guides ships in and out of the city's harbor. *Metal City Harbor: The main docking station for incoming and out going ships. The Metal City Harbor is considered one of the most active harbors in the region. *Benard Army Base: The city's military department, the Benard Army Base is one of the most technological advanced bases in the world. *Merc City entrances: Scattered across the city are various secret entryways leading to the underground Merc City. Trivia *Metal City is based on the race course of the same name from the Sonic Riders game series. Category:Locations Category:A to Z Category:Bloodlines